Left Behind
by Hilyan Sway
Summary: How could they believe Ginny was going to stay quiet inside the Room of Requirement while outside was being fought the battle of Hogwarts? They should have known her better.


**_A/N:_** Hey there! waves

This is my first fanfic posted here, and I sincerly hope you like it. As it is my my first time here, I would love to have your feedback! Let me know what you think and feel free to make any sugestions you would like! smiles hopefuly Depending on your reviews may be a sequel coming!

And now... the fic!

* * *

_**Left Behind**_

They should have known her better. How could they believe Ginny was going to stay quiet inside the Room of Requirement while outside was being fought the battle of Hogwarts? At least Harry should have known that after a year of being pushed aside, Ginny was not going to tolerate being kept inside a protective shell.

Ginny was going to fight the Death Eaters with all her might; she wasn't afraid of being harmed, and if death was her destiny, she was prepared to take it. She was no longer that red-haired naïve girl. She was a woman now.

Anger, determination and courage pulsed strong inside her chest while she ran, silently as a haunting fox, thru the dark corridors of the castle. It was all still quiet around her; the trio and the members of the Order had just finished retreating the students to a safer place. So the battle should be about to start. Ginny only hoped she would still have time.

Ginny was present when all the students that did not intended to fight were extracted to Hogsmeade; she observed carefully as the Slytherin House passed thru the gate, and she could not find him. He had stayed behind. Draco was going to fight. Then so was she.

Ginny was running towards the dungeons of the castle and all she could hear was her own heart racing. This was her last attempt to find Draco; talk to him before the battle. For God only knew what was going to happen that night.

All Ginny wanted was to answer a question Draco asked her the last day before the spring brake. She did not answer him then, "Give me a time to think. I'll have answer for you after the break." But she never returned to Hogwarts, and to send the answer by owl was too risky. So this was it, her only change.

Luckily, Ginny did not cross herself with anyone, neither Death Eaters nor members of the Order. She knew perfectly well where to find him and how to avoid being seen. She knew where the Slytherin's common room was and knew its password. Draco was only going to leave it when the battle began, she was sure of it.

With a faint smile Ginny remembered the first time he ever talked to her that year. It was September first, after the welcoming banquet. While she was walking with no defined destination, forcing herself to forget about Harry and the way he had left her, Ginny found Draco. At first they simply stared at each other, unsure if the other was going to withdraw his wand; but then Draco spoke, with grief and pain in his voice.

"You were left behind." He was not provoking her nor was he playing with her. Draco was simply stating it, and surprisingly Ginny understood what he was saying.

"You were also left behind." She told him feeling sudden compassion for him. She had been left behind by the one who said that loved her. And Draco was left behind by those who he dedicated his life to.

From that day on, Ginny and Draco were bounded by their loneliness. Firstly they didn't speak much to each other, but the time came when they got very close and intimate. They found more comfort together than they had ever found before with others. Though they were fighting in opposite sides of the war, both of them had been pushed aside, as if they were not stronger enough, not brave enough or not worthy enough to fight.

Of course no one - students, Weasleys or Malfoys - could ever dream of their friendship. Their encounters were all during the nights, in a determinate empty classroom. They would send small notes to each other every time they needed company or friendly shoulder, and met the very same night.

It felt so good to Ginny to have someone who cared for her and actually understood her. She did not even thought of anything besides it, besides simply being with Draco. Neville and Luna were perfect companions during the small battles she waged against the school staff, and they were definably the best friends she could ask for. But they simple were not like Draco.

They venerated Harry and spent their days wondering of what he, Hermione and Ron were doing. But Ginny could not even think of them, they had betrayed her, left her behind. She just wanted to forget them, especially Harry. Ginny hated him for wanting to protect her so bad, hated him for leaving her behind. Draco knew how it was like… to be left behind.

_I am almost there…_Ginny thought as she took the last turn and ran along the dark corridor and the memory of the last moment with Draco come to her mind. They were inside the classroom they always used for their meetings, and something was different. It was the last day before the spring brake and there were serious probabilities of Ginny not to return to Hogwarts after it.

For the first time they had touched. Draco had opened his arms and Ginny accepted his embrace delighted. It felt so good, so right, to hear Draco's heart beat, sense his chest move upwards and downwards as he breathed… to feel to comfort of his warmth. His hands penetrated her red-hair and caressed it gently. Ginny's stomach was filled with butterflies. What was that feeling?

"I wanted to ask you something, Ginny." He whispered at her ear, and Ginny felt her knees shiver. Draco held her soft face in his hands. "Run away with me, Ginny. Let's leave this nightmare behind…"Ginny was not able to answer him then. But she had an answer for him now.

She had finally got to the entrance of the Slytherin's common room. Though it looked like a solid brick wall, it had draws of snakes and skulls around what it seamed to be a closed gateway.

Ginny touched the wall in front of her with her hands and whispered the password, praying it had not been changed: "Salazar." The cold stone turned into warm wood when the doors appeared in front of her. Without even fearing who might be behind the door, Ginny slammed it open, rushing to inside the room. As she scanned the darkened room with her eyes she found it deserted. _It is too late…_ Ginny thought as she felt her troth began to ache.

"Draco?" She called fearing she would never see him again. "DRACO!" She called once more, but received no answer. For the first time that night, Ginny feared the worse.

There was a noise of running footsteps outside the common room; Ginny hid herself behind the shadows of the closest curtain as fast as she could. It could be any Slytherin student loyal to the Dark Lord, or even a professor.

_N__ot the Carrows, please not the Carrows!, _Ginny prayed as a dark figure entered the room. It was cursing in incomprehensible mumbles as it reached the windows near where Ginny was hidden.

She heard a thud as though the person had punched the glass with his fist. The curiosity Ginny was feeling was stronger than the fear; she spied carefully thru a space between the curtain and the stone wall, holding her breath. Ginny was able to see someone bowed towards the window, with his forehead placed upon the cold glass.

There were long blond-white locks of hair hiding the persons' face, but Ginny needed no more to know who it was. "Draco…!" She sighed as she revealed herself to him, shooting herself to his arms.

Ginny caught Draco surprised, she could tell by the confused look in his grey eyes that he was considering the option of being dreaming. "Draco, it's me…" She whispered with a bright smile as she pleased herself with the feeling of his warmth once again.

"Ginny!" Draco gasped incredibly as a distorted smile blossomed on his face. His grey eyes were filled with tears when held Ginny's thin body tight against his. He was still not being able to believe she was really there with him. Those last days had been worse than a nightmare, he had often thought of ending his own life.

Draco simply wasn't capable of living without the comfort Ginny always gave him, the safety he felt around her and the happiness she always brought with her into his miserable life. "Ginny, my love… I missed you so much."

"I am here now." She comforted him as she placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes overwhelmed.

"I was so scared…" He cried, unable to retain the bursting feelings he had kept inside for too long. "I was afraid they had caught you during the spring holidays. No one told me anything!"

"My parents hid me inside my own house." Ginny told Draco, now looking deep inside his eyes, as her own were filled with tears. "They didn't let me return… I had to take this opportunity to find you, Draco. I suppose you already know what is going on."

"I saw two of your brothers rushing inside a passage while I was patrolling the corridors." Draco caressed her check with his fingers amazed with the softness of her skin. "I understood what was going on… I searched you everywhere, I saw Potter and Granger, your entire family and most of the members of the Order, but I did not saw you…"

Ginny laughed a cold laugh as her fingers ran thru Draco's hair. "My parents thought I was going to stay put inside a room, safe and untouched, while they fought for our freedom…"

Draco stared proudly at her, and after shorting the space between them, he whispered softly, "They should have known you better."

There was a strange moment of silence during which they simply stared at each others eyes, hypnotized and disarmed. For a moment Draco wanted desperately to touch Ginny's lips with his, but that was when she took a step back, taking a deep breath.

"Draco," She spoke gravely and most nervous, "I have answer for you… for what you asked me three months ago."

The nerves she was feeling got transferred to him, Draco feared what she was about to say. He was so nervous he was speechless, so Ginny went on. "I want you to understand my answer would be different if I had answered you earlier… because, right now, at the edge of this battle, it is impossible for either of us to run away from our responsibilities. It is our battle, we are not going to run, we have to fight it."

Draco nodded, very gravely, and he held Ginny strong never wanting to think they were going to fight against each other. "I do understand it, my love."

"So…" Ginny kept on with her voice shaking shyly as her checks turned into a light shade of red, "So when it is over, Draco… I swear to you, nothing will ever part us."

Draco was so amazed he could not hold himself, he took Ginny's face in his hands and touched tenderly her cherry lips with his own, but then parted very quickly. Both stared at each other unable to tell if they were scared or overwhelmed.

It took no longer than a second for them to realise their lips belonged together. Both gave into the other's arms in a long desired but yet forbidden kiss. Their tongs met as their hands ran thru the other's body passionately, fiercely and each moment desiring for more.

Just before Ginny sent her hands inside his shirt and Draco reached for her skirt, they were woken by the sound of roaring thunders. It was not a storm coming; it was the sound of the first curses cast inside the castle. It was the sound of the war.

"So it has begun." Draco whispered low, full of grief as he caressed Ginny's soft hair and rested his forehead against hers. She did not answer; she simply tried to memorize his hypnotizing smell and the precise tone of grey of his eyes.

Soon the sound of thunder was followed by screams and cries; whatever it was happening, it was getting closer to them. "We have to go, Draco." Ginny muttered trying to drown the will she had to stay hid with him inside that common room.

Draco consented and they parted from each other, heading towards the common room door still embraced. When they got there, Draco went to the doorknob first, but Ginny stopped him, forcing him to face her.

With her fragile right hand she caressed his face and his hair as she whispered with the brightest smile upon her face. "Come what may, Draco, I will never forget you."

From her eyes fell only one thin tear, the only one she could not repress for leaving Draco and be forced to fight against him.

He simply could not stop himself from kissing her again, from tasting the sweet taste of her lips just once more. And that was when he decided it. It made no sense for him to keep up the Death Eater façade; he was not going to help the ones who had almost killed him and his father.

"My love," He whispered to her, smiling happier than he had ever been his whole life, "I will fight alongside with you."

Ginny was not able to pronounce a word for the joy and relieve inside her chest were indescribable. Thru all the tears that suddenly began to fell from her eyes, Ginny let out a nervous laugh as she rapped her arms around Draco's neck. "Why, Draco? Why would you do such thing?" She asked nervously.

"It is simple, Miss Weasley." Draco told her with a bright smile as he wiped her tears gently with his fingers. "I will do so, because I love you."

Brown met grey and both fell hypnotized. Slowly their heads approached one last time and their lips touched in the most loving way they could. Both felt safe, strong and overwhelmed, they were sure they belonged together and nothing nor no one was going to part them.

Then Draco held Ginny's hand firmly, as if he was never letting go. Both withdrew their wands understanding that there was a confront being held just outside the wooden door they were facing.

Their eyes met one last time, as though they were memorizing each other, every feature and every detail. Finally, Ginny and Draco placed their other hand upon the doorknob and the two of them together opened the door. Both of them exited the safety of the common room behind them, running towards the battle laughing victorious. Despite the fierce and dangerous battle, both of them were happier than they had ever been.

Ginny and Draco were casting curses continuously to the closest Death Eaters, still holding each other's hand. Both were fearless of what was to come: pain, injury, death, nothing was going to stop them. They only needed each other.

At last they had their chance to show the world they were worth and strong enough to fight… they were there, teaching anyone who would cross paths that they should had known them better. Teaching them that Ginny and Draco should never be left behind again.

_**The End.**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ And now... your reviews!

Sway


End file.
